


Chain of Flowers

by dystopia



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia/pseuds/dystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon gets a new tattoo on the last day of the Honda Civic Tour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Flowers

So, there were three dates left of the tour and no one had brought up any ideas for hazing the opening bands or any ridiculous stunts to pull onstage during the last show. Ryan had certainly heard about all the shit that went down last year on the Honda Civic Tour and to be fair, if Pete is involved, there are sure to be shenanigans, but he is a little disappointed that nothing really crazy has happened yet. They just aren’t like that, he supposed. He had never really seen the humor in stripping people to their underwear while they’re trying to play or wrapping them in tape or running out on stage naked. Maybe replacing the water in someone’s water bottle with vodka or something could be humorous. Ryan decided not to think much about it. He’d leave this up to Jon or Spencer; they had more fun with these things anyway. 

Ryan went back to shopping online. The heat from his laptop was making his thighs start to sweat. He thought the rest of the guys were outside the bus somewhere, probably playing that stupid hacky sack game that none of them are even good at, especially not Brendon, but he seems to love it. Ryan was out there with them earlier, but it was just too hot. He was really not looking forward to returning to the desert, or to California for that matter. He clicked through random web pages, filled with guitars that he was probably never going to actually buy and heard someone walking up to the bus. 

“Hey, dude, you should come back outside and play with us,” Brendon greeted him as he entered the bus and went immediately to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Brendon leaned back against the refrigerator door and gulped his water, waiting for Ryan to reply. 

Ryan looked up at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but smile. Brendon had his jeans rolled up to his knees and his shirt was completely soaked with sweat. 

“It’s too hot outside. I don’t want to have to take another shower,” Ryan answered, still amused by Brendon’s appearance, especially when he knew that Brendon had shorts with him somewhere on this bus. 

“Shower schmower, Ross, come outside,” Brendon insisted, coming over to the couch to pull Ryan out of his seat. Ryan pulled his wrist back and grabbed Brendon around the waist, tugging him down to sit on the bench next to him.

“I think you should stay inside with me, “ Ryan leaned over and whispered in Brendon’s ear, letting his lips brush against Brendon’s neck before he pulled back.

“Yeah?” Brendon looked over, smiling and reaching to grab for Ryan’s computer so he could move it off Ryan’s lap. 

Brendon was sweaty and his skin was sticky where it was touching Ryan’s arms as Brendon climbed to straddle his thighs. The heat from Ryan’s Mac was replaced with the heat from Brendon radiating into his legs and his chest where Brendon was pressed up against him. 

“What do you want to do, Ryan?” Brendon asked, before kissing Ryan slowly on the neck, right below his ear. Ryan’s hands came to rest on Brendon’s waist. His shirt was wet, so Ryan inched it up so he could trace over Brendon’s skin instead. 

“You know, we’re not supposed to be doing this,” Brendon continued as he kissed with more force this time, rocking his hips into the ones below him a few times. 

“What are we doing?” Ryan asked and tried to keep an innocent expression as his fingers tightened around Brendon’s waist and pulled him down a bit harder. 

“I believe you were there for the ‘no fucking on the bus’ meeting that we had,” Brendon explained, but didn’t really take his lips away from Ryan’s throat. He started on the buttons of Ryan’s shirt and slowly began kissing down the top of his chest. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, he went for Ryan’s belt, his lips meeting Ryan’s and sighed. “Come on Ry, we have to be quick if we’re going to do this.”

“Not here. Get up.” Ryan held on to Brendon’s hips and lifted him off of his legs so they’re both standing. That helped Brendon get Ryan’s pants undone faster and he had his hand inside them, grabbing for Ryan through his boxers as Ryan pulled them out of the front lounge and towards Brendon’s bunk. 

They both toed off their shoes onto the floor and decided that undressing themselves was easier and quicker than undressing the other. As soon as their clothes were gone, in a pile at one end of the bed, Brendon fell down on top of Ryan, skin against skin. Their chests slid against one another and Ryan’s hands went to grip Brendon’s ass, pulling him down tighter. His fingers wrapped around the swell of his boyfriend’s ass and gripped right below his balls. Brendon spread his legs and allowed Ryan to control his movements for the moment, his hipbones were pressing against Ryan’s hard, but their erections were also pressed together and that canceled out any worries about bruises. 

“Come on, Ryan, fuck me,” Brendon pleaded and rocked his hips down into Ryan’s. 

“No, no fucking way!”

They both realized pretty quickly that neither of them said that and that they hadn’t closed the curtain and that Spencer, Jon and Eric were standing outside their bunk, looking not very pleased. 

~~~

“Come on guys, that’s not fair. Why doesn’t Ryan have to do anything? We both broke the rules?” Brendon was pleading with this band mates later that night, in the dressing room, after the show. 

“Yeah right, Brendon, we all know this was probably not his idea. Ryan respects our rules," Jon explained and threw an arm around Ryan’s shoulders for good measure. They were both seated in chairs across from the couch where Brendon and Spencer were sitting. Ryan had an acoustic guitar over his lap, strumming some unknown rhythm quietly to himself, trying to stay out of this situation all together. 

“Actually, he was the one that…you know what, never mind, but I’m not doing that.” Brendon protested and collapsed dramatically against the back of the couch, his head rolling over onto Spencer’s shoulder. Brendon did not see how this was fair at all. 

“The rules were pretty simple, Brendon, No. Fucking. On. The. Bus. You knew there was going to be punishment for this. You’re doing it Brendon…the last night of the tour.” Spencer said, picking Brendon’s head up off his shoulder, and taking a drink from his beer. 

“Come on guys, flowers?” Brendon looked incredulously around the dressing room, waiting for someone to tell him that they were just kidding about all this. Because, seriously?

“Yes, Brendon, flowers. They were your idea on the mic stands.” Spencer continued.

Brendon shook his head furiously and got up from the couch, pointing an accusing finger at Ryan. “No, no they weren’t, they were Ryan and Jon’s idea! I can’t believe you’re not helping me out here,” Brendon said, looking pleadingly over at Ryan. “I love you too man.”

“Come here,” Ryan said putting the guitar down and grabbed Brendon’s hand, pulling him into his lap. Brendon settled there and sulked while Ryan whispered to him, “I think you should do it. It could be hot.” 

~~~

Later that night, they had all returned to the bus and Brendon was lying in his bunk, remembering the afternoon’s activities with a feeling of dread. He really didn’t want fucking flowers tattooed on his arm, but he was going to do it just to show them. He was still mustering his courage when the curtain on his bunk was being pulled back and Ryan was quietly climbing in.

“I’m not talking to you,” Brendon said, rolling over on his side, away from Ryan.

Ryan wrapped his arm around Brendon’s waist and nuzzled in behind him. “Dude, don’t be mad. It wasn’t my idea, and I still think you should do it. I can call that guy that did mine and have him meet us in Anaheim. At least you know he’ll do a good job.”

Brendon rolled back over to face Ryan and gave him a mischievous smile. “You know this is half your fault too, right? What are you going to do for me if I do it?”

Ryan looked a little surprised when he answered, “What do you want?”

“I want you to get one that says ‘Brendon’s’ right here,” he said as he reached into Ryan’s boxers and traced his fingers right above Ryan’s dick.

“Brendon, be serious,” Ryan laughed and tilted his head to peck his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Okay,” Brendon began, obviously thinking this over before he continued, “Let me think about it.”

Ryan was content with this answer for now and proceeded to kiss Brendon until his lips started to tingle and until he heard Spencer addressing them from outside the bunk.

“I wouldn’t push it if I were you two, unless you want some pot leaves to go with that tattoo, Bren. I know those were your idea.” 

Ryan sighed against Brendon’s lips and tilted his head back to answer his friend. “We’re just kissing, Spence.”

“I’m just saying, you should probably go to sleep.”

~~~

So, Saturday came along and the events of the day weren’t really what Ryan had been expecting. Any plans of hazing or practical jokes had been ignored in favor of ‘Brendon is getting a tattoo’ day. Ryan had to admit that he didn’t really think Brendon was going to go through with it and the more he thought about it, the more turned on he seemed to get by it. John, the artist who Ryan called, had agreed to meet them in California and he was getting everything set up in an area backstage. Ryan ran into Brendon in the hallway and linked their fingers together before stopping Brendon and pulling him aside.

“You don’t have to do this, Bren.”

“I know. How bad can it be right?” Brendon was smiling, but Ryan could tell he was nervous. “Are you going to hold my hand?”

Ryan laughed and agreed, following Brendon into the room. John was almost all set up when they walked in. He had brought his girlfriend with him and she was seated on the floor, talking on the phone. 

“So, Brendon, we’re doing some flowers today?” John asked and motioned for him to come and sit down.

“Yep” Brendon answered, a mix of fake excitement and amusement.

“You don’t sound so sure about that. This is the picture your friend Spencer emailed me. I did some sketches.” John said and pulled out some designs for them to choose from.

Brendon decided on the purple and orange because he just wasn’t really comfortable with pink or yellow. Ryan agreed with him, but really Ryan would have agreed to any of them probably. He was already embarrassingly turned on, just thinking about it. He had kind of a thing with needles. And he also had kind of a thing with watching Brendon squirm. 

John got started and Ryan stayed in the room for as long as he could. He watched Brendon wince as the needle pricked his skin over and over. Brendon was nervously tracing his right hand up and down his thigh and biting his lip. Ryan had never really asked Brendon how he felt about pain, but he seemed to be okay with it. He didn’t get to be there when Brendon got his first tattoo because Brendon wanted it to be a surprise. Ryan watched the ink color his boyfriend’s skin and watched the blood rise to the surface before it was wiped away, red mixing with purple. Brendon was making silly faces at him and John was talking about how fucked up Ryan and his friends had been when they came in to get their tattoos. Ryan wasn’t even listening, he was just agreeing and throwing in, ‘yeah, we had a lot of fun that day’ comments when needed. He was really trying to be supportive, but he was very distracted by his desire to feel what Brendon was feeling and an odd desire to lick that blood off of his arm. 

“Hey, Brendon, I’ll be right back okay,” Ryan said and got up to walk out into the hallway before he did something really embarrassing, like moan. 

He went outside to get some air for a while before returning to watch the progress. He grabbed a water and some Gatorade for Brendon on his way back. After a torturously stimulating hour, John finally finished up and taped some plastic around Brendon’s arm. Brendon promised to keep the plastic on for a few hours until the show. As soon as everything was finished, Ryan got up and grabbed Brendon’s right hand, leading him out of the room. He could not wait to have Brendon alone, but of course, they ran into Jon in the hall and some photographers. Everyone wanted to see the new ink and Ryan waited impatiently while people took pictures and listened as Brendon made up some bullshit stories about being part Hawaiian or the flowers representing his friends or something.

Ryan was finally able to drag Brendon away and he marched him to their dressing room, locking the door behind them. It took him a second to realize that they weren’t alone.   
“Hey, Brendon, let me see it,” Spencer asked as he got up off the couch.

“Spencer, could you leave us alone please?” Ryan asked, impatiently, but Spencer was already walking over to check out Brendon’s arm.

“It’s really not that bad, man; I like it.”

“Yeah, it could be worse, “ Brendon answered, twisting his arm around so that Spencer got the full view.

“No shit, it could be a lot worse. It could be a fucking question mark or something,” Spencer joked looking over at Ryan. 

“Fuck off, Spencer, seriously.”

“Okay, I’m going,” Spencer conceded as he walked past them.

Brendon continued to inspect his arm from different angles and held it out for Ryan.

“So, what do you think?” 

Ryan really didn’t need to think, nor did he really have any kind of opinion about the actual tattoo at this point. 

“I love it," he responded and pulled at Brendon’s waist until they were standing flush together. “You have no idea how hard that was to watch.”

Brendon kissed Ryan on the lips soft and quick before asking what he meant by that. Ryan couldn’t even give a good response; he just tugged Brendon closer and kissed him harder. He brought Brendon’s left wrist to his mouth and kissed the inside of it gently. 

“Baby, b-be careful, “ Brendon stuttered out. 

“Does it hurt?” Ryan asked as he traced his fingers lightly over Brendon’s arm. He remembered how careful Brendon was with him when he first got his wrists done and how he wished that Brendon wasn’t being careful at all.

“Yeah. I’m not really sure how I’m going to play tonight, but-“

Ryan cut him off with a kiss. They kissed until they were both breathless and pulled apart. Ryan quickly got to work on Brendon’s belt buckle. 

“Jesus, Ryan, what?” Brendon tried to question as Ryan was desperately unzipping his jeans and pulling his underwear down.

“Oh God, Brendon, please, I really need this right now. That was so hot before. You looked so hot,” Ryan rambled as he got Brendon’s jeans and underwear down to his ankles and immediately dropped to his knees, taking Brendon’s soft cock all the way into his mouth. He tongued it and sucked until he felt Brendon hardening in his mouth. 

“Mmm…fuck,” Brendon sighed and closed his eyes, resting his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. 

Ryan’s hands were cupping Brendon’s ass and he pulled back slightly. “Turn around, Bren.”

Brendon did what he was asked and tried not to fall over in the process, his jeans still tightly holding his ankles. Ryan pushed him over towards the table so Brendon could steady himself. Once Brendon was holding on to the tabletop, Ryan traced his lips over the back of Brendon’s thighs and started kissing up toward his ass. Ryan’s tongue reached out to lick up between Brendon’s cheeks, just tracing slowly up and down. Ryan curved his hands around his boyfriend’s hips, his thumbs pressing into the flesh of Brendon’s ass. He let his tongue press harder and started to flick it against Brendon’s entrance. 

“Ryan,” Brendon breathed out, his hips twitching in Ryan’s grasp. Ryan took this as encouragement to continue and pushed his tongue inside as far as he could. He curled it around inside Brendon pulling him back toward his face with his hands. Brendon’s breathing had gotten quicker and shallower and he was letting out soft groans. This was only turning Ryan on more. He brought one of his hands up to press a long finger into Brendon along with his tongue. Getting up off his knees, Ryan replaced his tongue with another of his fingers and his motions got more determined. 

He was standing up behind Brendon, his chest pressed to his boyfriend’s back, his fingers still working in and out. He kissed the back of Brendon’s neck and Brendon turned his head to the side. Ryan took the opportunity to kiss and suck under Brendon’s jaw and down his throat as far as he could reach.

“Ry, I’m not complaining or anything, but what’s going on with you?” Brendon asked grabbing Ryan’s free hand and lacing their fingers together where they were resting on his lower stomach. 

“I just, fuck, Brendon, I got so hard just watching you there, “ Ryan answered into Brendon’s ear and pressed his erection against Brendon’s ass just to prove his point, “You looked so sexy just sitting there, trying to act like you weren’t in pain. The way you bit your lip and kept readjusting yourself in the chair. God, Bren, what did it feel like?”

Ryan’s mouth went down to kiss the back of Brendon’s shoulders through the thin material of his shirt and kept the motion of his fingers, twisting in and out, not hard, but hard enough that Brendon had to take a few breaths before he could answer. 

“Ry, you know what it feels like.”

“Yeah, but I want you to say it. Please, Brendon.”

“Okay, it hurt a bit, I guess. Honestly, it actually hurts more right now because I’m trying to hold myself up with my arm,” 

Ryan stopped what he was doing and used both hands to pull Brendon away from the table and turn him back around. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you,” he said and kissed Brendon on the lips. Their tongues met and Brendon used his good arm to secure Ryan around the waist and guide them over to the couch. They broke apart long enough for Brendon to get his shoes off and pull his jeans all the way over his ankles. Ryan sat back on the couch and undid his pants, scooting them down over his knees. He reached out for Brendon and motioned for him to get in his lap. Part of Ryan wished that they had some place more comfortable to do this, but it wasn’t any of the parts he was using at the moment. It certainly was not the part of him that had been watching those needles prick into Brendon’s skin for an hour. 

Brendon crawled into Ryan’s lap, his legs spread on either side of Ryan’s. Ryan dragged his hands over Brendon’s ass and pulled him closer, their erections now pressing together. Ryan ran his hands from the back of Brendon’s ass up over the tops of his thighs while Brendon unbuttoned Ryan’s shirt and vest and pulled them both open so he could kiss Ryan’s chest. Brendon smoothed his hands under the flaps of Ryan’s shirt and curled them around his ribs lightly. He reached down to Ryan’s hipbones and squeezed, hard. He wasn’t trying to hurt him on purpose, but it was pretty apparent that his boyfriend got off on this, so he pulled Ryan’s hips up into the back of his own thighs. 

“Ungh, Brendon, ride me?” Ryan’s whole body shivered and he dropped his head down onto Brendon’s soft shoulder. 

“Ry, we don’t have…” 

“Yeah, in my pocket,” Ryan started and reached around Brendon to retrieve the condom that was in his pants pocket. He had to hold Brendon’s back so he didn’t fall backwards. 

As soon as he found what he was looking for, he opened the condom and rolled it on his erection, cursing himself for not getting lube when he went to the bus earlier. 

“Is this going to be okay?” he asked Brendon illustrating the fact that all they had was the lube on the condom.

“Yeah, it’s fine, come here,” Brendon answered and grabbed for Ryan’s dick, raising himself up and positioning it. 

Brendon slowly lowered himself down and it hurt but Brendon wanted this and Ryan wasn’t going to let him back out now. Ryan thrust his hips up until he was all the way inside Brendon. He had to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing because Brendon felt so fucking good around him. He let Brendon decide when to start moving and as soon as he did, Ryan couldn’t hold back anymore. He slammed up into Brendon, forcing a groan out of his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryan breathed out, catching the look in Brendon’s gorgeous, brown eyes. 

“You’re okay, keep going,” Brendon replied. He braced himself with his hands against the back of the couch behind Ryan’s head. Ryan continued bucking his hips up hard into Brendon and he was getting so close already. 

Ryan had one hand around Brendon’s back to keep him upright and the other was gripping Brendon’s dick. Brendon tried to keep up with Ryan’s pace, bouncing up and down in his lap. It hurt to flex his arm as he tried to hold on. Ryan heard his slight whimper. 

“Let go, Bren, I’ve got you,” Ryan said and took his hand off of his boyfriend’s dick so that both of his hands were holding on to Brendon’s back. He could feel the muscles tense there as Brendon rolled his hips forward and back. Brendon was starting to sweat and Ryan was relentless in his pace. 

“Bren, I’m so close, I’m sorry,” Ryan panted. Brendon looked down and watched as his boyfriend fell apart under him. Ryan’s hand came to rest on Brendon’s hips, stilling them as he let go inside of him. 

Brendon felt Ryan’s legs twitching and Ryan lifted his head to kiss Brendon, hard. He sucked Brendon’s bottom lip into his mouth and held on to him as Brendon jerked himself off, quickly coming across Ryan’s chest. They both took a minute to come down, smiling into the kiss. 

Ryan lifted Brendon off of him and rolled the condom off carefully. He tossed it in the direction of the trashcan and searched for something to wipe his chest off with. Brendon just beamed down at him the whole time and wouldn’t stop grinning. When Ryan had finally cleaned himself up, he pulled Brendon down to rest his head on his chest. He ran his fingers through Brendon’s hair with one hand and lightly stroked his upper arm with the other. 

“So, did you ever figure out what you wanted me to do for you?” Ryan asked, dipping his fingers a little lower on Brendon’s arm to trace over the tape there.

“I think that was enough for now,” Brendon laughed and wrapped his arm around Ryan’s waist. He smiled and thought to himself that maybe flowers weren’t so bad. Ryan always liked flowers.


End file.
